Welcome to Hell
by ElviaJones
Summary: Throughout the past 15 years of his life, from the moment he was able to understand words and the concept of soulmate, he has been wondering... The words tattooed on his right wrist, 'Welcome to Hell'. USUK Soulmate! AU. It's a random story thought about in the bathroom, really.


A total randomness I came up with, thank you for reading~

* * *

Throughout the past 15 years of his life, from the moment he was able to understand words and the concept of soulmate, he has been wondering...

What the hell did these words means?

Like any other people in this planet, Alfred has been born with the first word that his soulmate would say to him tatooed in his right wrist. And of all things that it could say, it said :

"Welcome to Hell"

And who in their right mind would say that to a person that they just met?

After spending a few years in confusion, Alfred finally concluded. His soulmate must have worked in a Haunted House, maybe in an Amusement Park or during School Cultural Festival, with theme of Hell, Devil and stuffs. So naturally, it would be the first word that his soulmate would say.

Thus, since he was 10 Alfred began his pursuit and search for his 'one of a hell' soulmate. He visited the amusement park near his house regularly, hoping that one day he would hear the exact sentences written in his wrist, but it never did. He would also visit every single neighborhood events that included some sort of Haunted House or similar theme. During Halloween, Alfred would be most active, visiting the nearby parties and each of them ended in vain.

With all the experiences, you may think that he would be an expert about these kinds of things. Sadly, that was not the case.

Alfred was a total chicken in front of anything with hints of ghosts and supernaturals. His past experiences with Haunted House did no justice to his fear of these monsters. With mentions of ghosts, he could tremble as if he was freezing to death, surprising him will earn you a scream even louder than the neighbor's loudspeaker.

Amazingly enough, he managed to persevere. Now, that he was already 20 years old, it was already a habit of his to visit the Haunted Houses whenever presented with the chance.

'For the sake of meeting his soulmate' he always managed to convince himself. Over and over again, without fail.

It was after one of his visit to a Haunted House in the neighboring town that he started to question his decision again. He was there for a short study trip for his research project in school and he had accidentally found a small amusement park in the outskirt of the town. So there he went, thinking that he had a chance this time and he would be brave enough this time.

He could not be more wrong than he already was. Words could not explain how much he regretted going into that Haunted House. In fact, he actually always regretted his trip to the Haunted House when he realized that his soulmate was not there. However, this time it was much worse. A ghost, dressed up as a green slimy monster had appeared and screamed right in front of Alfred's face. Without fail, Alfred too, screamed from the top of his lungs and ran as fast as he could towards the exit.

Just as he saw the exit sign, another one of them appeared out of nowhere, this time, causing Alfred to run towards the other direction and slipped. He landed on his face first and broke his spectacles in the process.

Trying to comfort his bad mood (and need of human presence), Alfred settled to a nearby bar, hoping to calm himself down.

He sat down on one of the chair near the bartender's side, sighing as he tried to fix his skewed spectacles in front of him. Yes, he was nearly blind without his beloved spectacles assisting his vision. He was not paying attention to his surroundings when a bartender came and approached him.

"Welcome to Hell," a voice spoke calmly, "How may I help you?"

He looked up, only to see a blur vision of a man in front of him. It took Alfred a solid 5 seconds to register that sentences in his mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH, it's you!" Alfred exclaimed and stood abruptly, all eyes were quickly on him due to his loud voice.

The man's eyes went wide, but proceeded to gesture a 'shhh' to lower his volume down. Alfred, realizing his embarrassing act, quickly apologized to other patrons and sit down quietly.

He put back his spectacles on place, it was cracked, but it was good enough to enable him to see again. Then he saw the man standing in front of him, blond hair, eyes as green as an emerald.

"You... You are my soulmate, right? What the hell is 'hell'? I mean... What is 'hell'? Man... This is confusing as hell," Alfred sputtered, excitement and confusion were obvious in his speech.

The man only chuckled, he pointed to a sign in front of the bar and indeed, laying there was a board signed with a red neon lights. It said : 'Hell'.

"It is the name of this place and for your information, I said that to almost all the patrons who come and visit this place," the man replied calmly.

Alfred's head hung low, and here he thought he had finally found his soulmate.

The man let out another chuckle and he rolled his long sleeve, showing Alfred the words written in his right wrist.

It totally said : 'Aaaaaaaaaargh, it's you!'

And Alfred's smile was immediately back in its rightful place.

"But I guess, no one would have an amazing reaction such as yours. Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you...?"

"Alfred F. Jones here!" he answered cheerfully, before letting out another remark, "But who the hell will name a bar 'Hell'? Hell, it's confusing."

"Yes, it certainly is of a bad taste, I assure you."

And Alfred laughed, all of his previous regrets forgotten within minutes, "Totally, it took me 20 years to find you and this 'hell'."

And that means Alfred did not need to go to any Haunted House again, EVER.


End file.
